76th Hunger Games
by Wannabe Mischief
Summary: The rebellion had failed and nothing has changed. The Hunger Games is still an annual event and this is the 76th Hunger Games
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The rebellion had failed.

Somehow the Capitol had ensured that it could not be beaten. In the months between the 74th and 75th Hunger Games necessary supplies had been hoarded into various locations around the city and rationed out to the citizens. This allowed them to settle down and wait out the districts siege.

Once hunger and disease had swept through the rebellion camps it had been easy pickings. Peacekeepers who had been reassigned from district 2 to the Capitol made sure that any rebellion was put down in districts 1-11. Not that there was much.

District 13 was another story altogether.

The rebel district that had survived since the dark days was still sealed from when the rebel leaders fled underground. The entrances were blocked off and watched to ensure that no one escaped. Once they surrendered the leaders were executed with everyone else placed in Panams new prison district – district 12 to continue mining the coal there.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, was discovered in the ruins of district 12 and was dragged to the Capitol to be reunited with her betrothed. President Snow made sure that she was given the best of care only to inform her that although she deserved death she would stay alive.

To watch her hopes and dreams burn. To watch her children fight in the Hunger Games. To mentor in future games and watch tributes die that might have lived. To know that she failed.

Now as punishment for the Second Failed Rebellion of Panam the districts would be forced to continuously send an unspecified number of tributes to the Hunger Games. Every year the number would be announced at the reaping and could be as low as one male and one female tribute or as high as five male and five female.

The first games since the Second Rebellion, the 76th Hunger Games, the tribute count per district was two per district.

May the odds be ever in you favour.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that this is starting out ok since this is the first story outside of Transformers that I have tried. Please if it is terrible tell me so that I can fix whatever is wrong. **

**This will be a SYOT and the form can be found in my forum in the district 15 forum ( topic/94671/64748684/1/) or on my profile page. Please read my profile for information on submitting a tribute. (I hope this doesn't violate FF rules)**

**Just remember to review**

**You will get a cookie**


	2. Reaping: District 1

**Chapter One**

**District One Reapings**

This was a day that most children dreaded.

In district 1 that was not the case, they knew that the Games had to happen and most took pride in representing their district. Even though it is illegal, a small number of children, no more than three boys and three girls, are trained to enter the Games though this doesn't mean that any of them would compete.

Even here, in one of the districts that was virtually left intact by the Capitol, there is unease about the first Hunger Games since the Second Rebellion failed. No one knew just how many would be chosen to compete or how the volunteering would be performed. Those who still lived now felt a little of what it felt like just after the Dark Days when the Games were first introduced.

The Justice building gleamed in marble and gold as the square filled up with those children who were within the required age to compete. The twelve year olds stood near the front of the square with the older, eighteen year olds, towards the back. No parents or other adults (other than the Peacekeepers) were allowed in to the square as an extra punishment for their rebellion. They would not find out if their child had been reaped, or volunteered, until the tribute was away on the train.

With no time to say goodbye before leaving.

The Capitol still tried to stagger the reapings across the day to allow people (in the Capitol) to watch all live meant that the district 1 reapings were early in the morning. 9:00 am to be exact, all other districts started half an hour after the last until district 12 at 2:00pm.

Right at 9:00 the mayor for district 1 read through the compulsory history of Panam with the inclusion of the recent Failed Second Rebellion. Also included was the punishments given to the rebels that had lived: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta.

None of which were pleasant.

The Mayor pulled a small envelope out of his jacket and gave the contents a quick scan before looking towards the assembled youngsters.

"The tribute number for the 76th Hunger Games will be two male and two female tributes. I will now hand you over to August Ross for the reaping"

August smiled to the crowd, showing off his overly white teeth. He had been the escort for district 1 for almost twenty years and had seen quite a few of his tributes return victorious.

"Just remember to keep any volunteering towards the end. As is tradition ladies first"

There was a slight murmur as the crowd shifted in anticipation of who would be drawn out of the bowl first. August twirled his hand around in the bowl for a few minutes to draw the moment out before whipping a piece of paper out.

"Julia Ross"

The murmuring intensified as the crowd shifted to reveal a fifteen year old sitting in a wheelchair. There was a short cry from one of the girls in the younger sections as Julia slowly made her way up to the platform. August gave the girl a knowing look before dipping his hand once again into the bowl to pick the second female tribute.

"Our second female is Amelia Green"

Amelia excitedly ran up to the platform. When both the (current) female tributes where by his side August made his way towards the bowl for the males. The bowl was almost a fourth larger than the females as many males placed their names in more times, not for the food, but for the chances at getting picked.

"Julius Greco"

Unlike with the girls Julius took the time to make a few quick remarks at those that had not been picked. He slowly strutted his way up allowing everyone to see him take his place as tribute.

"Our final tribute is... Roman Grant"

Roman looked around him for a second before leaping on stage and making a quiet, snide remark towards Julius. August had to ask for quiet before taking the microphone again.

"Now is the time for volunteers. As I call out one of our tributes you have the chance to call yourself as tribute. Just remember that it is first in best dressed. Who will volunteer for Julia Ross?"

The question hung in the air for only seconds before someone spoke.

"I will volunteer for Julia Ross"

The short, blonde girl who had cried out when Julia had been reaped was the first person to volunteer and she made her way up to the stage. As she passed Julia, who was coming down, she stopped and spoke.

"Thank you for what you did. I hope to see you after the Games"

It was with teary eyes that Julia rolled back into her place to watch someone else possibly take her death. As the girl reached the stage she was instantly drawn to the microphone.

"That was quite emotional wasn't it. So who are you?"

The girl looked into the crowd with a confidence that almost made her seem arrogant and cocky.

"Airlyss Singholly"

Amelia gave Airlyss a sour look as she stood next to her. It was obvious that the first tribute thought her weak and easy to fight.

"Girls you know it is illegal for tributes to fight before the games. Well will anyone volunteer for Amelia Green?"

Amelia looked annoyed that they still had to ask if anyone wanted to volunteer for her. This way of getting volunteers was one of the reasons that districts 1,2 and 4 made sure that only one person volunteered. It also robbed a tribute of their chance to compete for a year.

"I... will volunteer"

The call came almost hesitantly from a medium built sixteen year old with wavy brown hair. Her walk up to the stage was almost hesitant.

"Now what is your name?"

The teen through the crowd a massive smile before turning towards August.

"Silver Grandstone"

There was almost no recognition between Airlyss and Silver as they stood beside each other. They would make the decision to join up in the career pack later while on the train. August gave each of them a smile before looking towards the boys.

"As our time is running short I will ask if anyone would like to volunteer for either of these two lads?"

Unlike with the two girls there were so many boys crying out that they wanted to be tribute that none could be heard. August stood on the stage trying to get them to speak one at a time but failed. One of the Peacekeepers pulled a gun out and shot it into the air, finally stilling the crowd.

"Well then it seems these are our male tributes. Lets welcome our tributes to the 76th Hunger Games!"

* * *

Caesar Flickerman sat seated across from President Snow and Denee Smith, the current Head Gamemaker. His midnight blue suit twinkled as it did every year but his hair, eyelids and lips are a deep maroon.

"So how do you like the tributes from district 1 this year?"

Smith looks excited (she either doesn't know what happened to her predecessors or doesn't care) while President Snow looked like he would rather be somewhere else.

"Well Caesar they seem to be a fairly diverse group. I can't wait to see who, or if, they team up with for the career pack"

As the crowd cheered Caesar beamed even more broadly.

"Yes that is always interesting but now we have to see the reaping in district 2"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank broadwaygoldstar, Rosemarie Benson and ElizabethJT for reviewing. Also I would like to thank blackraven88 and broadwaygoldstar for submitting the female tributes for district 1.**

**I know this isn't really set out like the usual SYOT Hunger Games story but I just knew that I would be dreadful writing like that. You will get a little bit at the end with Caesar Flickerman but that may stop if no one likes it. I made up the male tributes for district 1 I am pleading anyone who reads this to submit any more (especially males for district 2). The form is still up on my profile.**

**If this is terrible please tell me.**


	3. Reaping: District 2

**Chapter Two**

**District Two Reapings**

District 2 was the most intact district after the Second Rebellion failed. Since they had not risen up against the Capitol and has resisted towards the end the entire district had been rebuilt with more luxuries. The mountain in the center of district 2 had been cleared of debris and once again being used as a barrack while the small villages surrounding it had updated. Although the district still had long work days and massive goals of stone to mine it was still less than what other districts had to put up with.

Especially the new prison district, district 12.

But they were still required to send tributes into the Hunger Games. This fact didn't raise too many eyebrows as those that did eventually go into the Games were trained in special, and illegal, training areas. This didn't stop younger children from competing, just made sure they knew a little more than their competition.

The newly completed Justice Building, intricately carved from grey granite, towered over the potential tributes. It had been positioned so that the moutain, which would never be called the Nut again, stood in the background. The staggering of the reapings meant that district 2's were held at 9:30 am.

In a small group in the middle of the square stood those who were being trained who were between 16-18. This year there was only a group of five girls and four boys to fight it out to be in their last Hunger Games and potentially become the first victor in the new games.

There was complete silence as the Mayor of district two went through the usual, and compulsory, history of Panam.

"Once again we have come to reaping those who would do us justice in the Hunger Games. Now as you know the rules have changed and there is not a set amount of tributes we send, this year we will be sending four, two boys and two girls"

This was met with muted cheers. There was now twice the tributes going and so twice as many chances of returning as victor. It took two minutes for the Mayor to quiet everyone before he could continue.

"Before I hand you over to your escort for the reaping I would like to remind you that no matter what you are to do your district proud. Now Ellidor will you choose our tributes?"

Ellidor was one of the newer escorts and was fresh from the Capitol. She wore heavy charcoal makeup still to mourn those who had died in the Second Rebellion.

"What a wonderful turnout this year. I can already see one of you returning as Victor. Now before I get lost in my fantasies we must find out who will be competing. Ladies first and remember that the we would like to say the reaped tributes name completely before any one volunteers"

The bowl is smaller than in other districts but Ellidor still takes her time grabbing a name.

"Mylie Rose"

The young twelve year old only has time to turn around and stare at the trainees before someone volunteers. The 18 year old gives the girl a short smile before making her way up to the platform.

"Our first volunteer for the day. Now what is your name?"

A small smile tugged at the dark haired girls mouth.

"Tacky Colour... oh sorry! That is my opinion of your hair. My name is Jade Orion"

Ellidor coloured briefly from the jab at her bright green and pink hair before once again going to the bowl that contained the remainder of the names.

"Our second female tribute is... Maya Trescott"

Maya looked around her a little stunned before collapsing into the girls arms next to her. Two peacekeepers moved through the parted crowd and dragged her away towards the platform. Ellidor looked down her nose as the tribute was deposited at her feet.

"Well that was an overeaction. Now get up girl we have to find out who the male tributes are"

By the time Maya had struggled to her feet Ellidor had already caught the first male name.

"Our first male tribute is... Edward Sparkles"

One of the trainee tributes barged his way out of the bunch before smirking at those who now had only one more chance to compete. As he reached the platform Edward dragged both Maya and Jade on either side to dangle an arm over both their shoulders. Jade hissed something at him and tried to dislodge his arm but failed.

"Well with that display over we can finally choose our final tribute... Lucas Leer"

Lucas bounded up to the platform and almost instantly pushed Edward away from Maya and Jade. The two peacekeepers who had dragged Maya up were there in a second to pull them apart before they did any damage.

"Here are our district 2 tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

Caesar Flickerman sat talking to both President Snow and Head Gamemaker Smith. Since the reaping of district 1 they had both let out little hints about what the arena would look like.

"Well what do you think of the tributes from district 2 this year?"

Head Gamemaker Smith looked at the pictures that appeared on the screen behind them.

"I like the look of Jade, she had the nerve to insult her escort about that hideous hair colour. The boys not much but I don't get the feeling that Maya will survive long, she looks too innocent"

Caesar smiled briefly towards his guests before turning back towards the crowd.

"Soon we will see who the tributes for district 3 are"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank Rosemarie Benson, LianLives4ever and the two anonymous for submitting a tribute. I would also like to thank VstavajSonce and broadwaygoldstar for reviewing. I hope to update the district 3 tributes within a week but I am hoping someone would be kind enough to submit 1 male and 2 female.**

**I will add the sponsor details into the next chapter once I work out just what will be offered and how you can sponsor someone. **

**Just remember to review**

**You will get a cookie**


	4. Reaping: District 3

**Chapter Three**

**District Three Reapings**

District 3 had been devastated by the conclusion of the Second Rebellion. Theirs had been one of the first districts to rebel and the Capitol had come down on them hard.

They had been sent millions of electronics to fix that the Rebellion had broken and the schedule had been around the clock until everything was perfect. This had lasted almost nine months before the Capitol residents were appeased and in that time injuries had increased by 90%. To keep up with supply those who would have been too young before were being put to work.

Since then the hours had not been relaxed even with the drop in electronics that needed fixing.

With the casualty rates skyrocketing that meant that there were fewer potential tributes of the proper age. The bowl looked fuller because everyone who entered had opted to gain multiple tesserae to help feed their families.

They were also one of the few districts to have a surviving Rebellion leader.

Beetee had survived the raid on district 13 with very few injuries. The Capitol knew that he had been the one to hack into their secure TV network, made multitudes of weapons for the Rebellion and had set up the way for Katniss to escape the 75th Hunger Games. At first it seemed like the Capitol would go easy on him, healing his minor wounds and sending him back to his home district, but that had been a rouse. Once healed Beetee was made the Mayor of district 3 and was forced to dispense the rules the Capitol told him. Which he could not change in any way to make life easier for his district.

On top of that Beetee was required to mentor the tributes for the next Hunger Games knowing that if they failed it was partly his fault.

The misery of the reapings was compounded by the almost constant drizzle of rain that fell. Other than the stage set up for the Capitol officials there was no shelter provided and the potential tributes were freezing.

When 10 am came they were all willing to go into the Games just to get out of the rain.

Beetee nervously walked out on the stage. He knew what he had to say and knew exactly what the ramifications of those would be, the potential deaths of four of the children standing in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it. There was a miniscule possibility that one may live, be victor, and bring help to their district but it was only a small hope.

"I would like to welcome you to the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games"

There was complete silence as the potential tributes could tell how fake his welcome was. They knew that Beetee didn't want to be there but it was hard to separate him from the rules that he had brought down on them that had made their chances at being chosen that much higher. The hatred for Beetee climbed as he went through the mandatory history of Panam and the consequences of the Second Rebellion.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce your escort, Gigi Rae"

A small women with a large purple wig sauntered up to the microphone. The skin on her cheeks had been dyed a similar colour to her hair in a lightning bolt shape that was not appreciated in district 3.

"You could all wipe that sullen looks off your faces. This is a time for celebration! You have a chance at becoming one of the few Victors alive today and to get out of this hell that you call home. Well if that is how you are going to behave on national television I hope you give a good, entertaining death. Now just remember that with volunteers it is first in best dressed"

Their previous escort hadn't insulted them as much as this one did. There were quiet murmurs asking if they would be penalised if they killed her before the games started. If they had the displeasure of being chosen that was.

"Girls first"

The glass bowl holding the girls names was smaller than what it had been in previous years but it still took Gigi about five minutes to scramble around the bowl to pull out a name. It seemed as though she had been told to take longer and create suspense for the viewers in the Capitol.

"Looks like our first tribute is... Shallow Moore"

One of the girls in the fourteen section looks around confused. Both her eyes are milky white and she leans on the girl next to her who looks shocked at the announcement. There could be no chance that Shallow could survive in the arena longer than an hour.

"I volunteer"

There had been over twenty people crying out that they wanted to volunteer to be tribute and it would be hard to find out just who called first. Those that had called out were corralled into a small area off the main body to make sure that no one got the idea to withdraw their comment. The rest of the reapings would continue until the volunteer was discovered.

"Well after that debacle we should choose our second female tribute... Thalia Danting"

Thalia looked almost comatose as she mechanically looked around at those around her. She took a few seconds to comb her hands though her long blonde hair before starting to walk up to the stage. When she was almost the two identical twin boys started to cry and rushed over to her.

"Lado, Conlo! I'll be alright. Just remember if either of you feel unsafe go to Theas or Jaces, ok? Good. Now go and be big boys for your sister and I will see you when I get home"

Both boys sniffled and clung to each other tightly as they made their way slowly back to the twelve year old boys. After this emotional confrontation Thalia stumbled and fell to the ground. It took a few minutes before she was able to pick herself up and mechanically make her way to the stage to hear Gigi hiss at her that she was making her district look bad.

"Now that that display is over we should see if the first volunteer has been decided... Ruby Hyrglass"

A thin, blonde girl walked out of the volunteer tributes and turned away from the stage. It took a few seconds for everyone to realise that one of her eyes was milky too but she had volunteered and no one could take her place. The peacekeepers tensed as they assumed that she was in so much shock that she was trying to make an escape but before they could move she stopped in front of Shallow and picked up her hands.

"I'm so sorry for blinding you. I was irresponsible and should have tested it somewhere else and you got hurt. I hope you can forgive me"

Once Shallow whispered that she had never held a grudge againt Ruby and the volunteer had made her way up to the stage did everyone look towards their escort. It was obvious that Gigi was getting tired of all the emotional responses that were happening and she was hoping to get through the boys with little to no fuss.

"Well we are finally up to getting the boys reaped. Since we are running out of time I would suggest that the boys run up to the stage. We don't need to see too many theatrics. Our first male tribute is... Discus Gyro"

As soon as Gigi saw him her face fell. Discus was tall, handsome and had a chance of winning but he was holding an infant! The child couldn't be older than three months and was dressed in a pink outfit. One of the girls ran out and stepped in front of Discus.

"Where you're going you can't take her Discus. Give Sammy to me and I will take care of her until you come home"

It took a bit more before Discus would let the infant out of his arms and even longer before he was led up to the stage where he was instantly hugged by Ruby.

"She will be fine Discus. Just worry about yourself now"

That had been the straw that broke the camels back with Gigi. The escort looked mad enough to be blowing steam out of her ears at the sight of another tribute ignoring what she said and turning this into an overly emotional day. Didn't they realise what a treat they were getting?

"We are finally down to our last tribute and if you make such a fuss I will get the peacekeepers to drag you up to the stage. Now our last tribute is... Rueben Lucas"

There was a slight pause as one of the smallest thirteen year olds stepped forward. With messy brown hair and the biggest blue eyes he would be able to draw a lot of sponsors if he was to enter the Games.

"I volunteer"

One of the older boys rushed forward and knelt in front of t Rueben.

"Hey Lava, just remember that I love you. Tell Mom and dad that too. Be a good boy for them"

That was the last thing that the seventeen year old was able to say before he was dragged away by two peacekeepers. Gigi moved towards the four tributes and hissed something about district three being a career district before Beetee moved up to the microphone.

"Lets congratulate our tributes for the 76th Hunger Games. Tick Tock, Tick Tock"

* * *

Caesar Flickerman was watching the audience as the screen went dark. President Snow had excused himself for the rest of the show, he was a busy man after the Second Rebellion. Head Gamemaker Smith had a younger women sitting next to her with differently coloured ribbons in her intricately braided brown hair with small star tattoos at her temples.

"So who is this dashing young lady next to you Denee?"

On screen flashed the head shots of the four tributes.

"Well first I would like to introduce my second in command, Newt Laohme. She wanted to stay in the command room but I wanted her to come out and meet everyone before we see her fabulous work in the arena"

Newt flushed a dark crimson before looking down.

"Don't be shy Newt. I assume Denee here is trying to get you some recognition. Well then what do you think of the tributes this year?"

Head Gamemaker Smith gave a quick glance over the pictures that were slowly revolving behind them.

"Well I would give good odds to both boys and maybe even Thalia but I have some doubts about Ruby. That eye might give her some trouble in the arena, we just have to remember that poor boy from district 10 in the 74th Hunger Games. What do you think Newt?"

Newt gave a short nod before looking towards the pictures behind them.

"What a good start to our Hunger Games. I wonder what district 4 will be like"

* * *

**A/N: Well another district done. I had meant to get this done sooner but I just lost track of time, good for me as I had PrincessScissors submit a tribute late. Well I did say that I would give you the sponsor system but I don't know what that is yet. If you have any ideas that would be nice.**

**Well I am now asking for tributes to fill district 4. I know you are out there... You know you want to submit a tribute. The form is on my profile.**

**I would like to thank NewtGirl for being my SIC gamemaker and looking over my ideas and refining them. I would also like to thank PrincessScissors, EvilhariboMadness and VstavajSonce for submitting tributes.**

**Time to respond to reviews:**

**SeekerDraconis: I am glad to know that you like how I write the reapings. I wanted to be different.**

**Rosemarie Benson: I apologise for not writing your tribute to your standard. As you can see I have chosen not to rewrite districts 1 and 2 but hope this has more characterisation in it that you asked for.**

**PrincessScissors: Thank you for both your lovely reviews. I did want Caesar to have a little bit at the end just to clarify things in the chapter. I found first person writing difficult so thats why it is writtin like this.**

**Well please review. You will get a cookie.**


	5. Reaping: District 4

**Chapter Four**

**District Four Reapings**

District 4 was the last of the career districts and that meant that their tributes had a higher chance of winning than the others. They had also been one of the first district to rebel but the Capitol had been more lenient than with the others. The produce that they provided was not needed directly after the Second Rebellion had failed and that meant that the most district 4 had to put up with was extra peacekeepers patrolling the border.

Unfortunately that leniency did not extend to Annie Cresta whose madness had escalated. After district 13 had evacuated Annie had been found pregnant and suffering from malnutrition. The Capitol had healed her and gave her the best neonatal care until she delivered her baby boy. Morgan Finnick Odair took after his father heavily with bronze hair and Annie was completely in love with her newborn.

Of course the Capitol couldn't allow her to get out of her involvement with the Second Rebellion without any punishment. Two days after Morgan was born two Capital officials removed the boy from his mother with orders that he was to be placed with an acceptable family in a different district. That would have been bad enough but President Snow went further and showed her footage of Finnicks decapitation sending Annie back into the madness that she had suffered after watching her district partner being decapitated. She was then sent back to district 4 to live under house arrest.

The other occupants of district 4 were less irrational and brought her food and company when they could.

The Justice building was in the most picturesque location being placed on a cliff that backed onto the ocean. During the Hunger Game reapings this was the most heavily watched time due to the beauty of both the location and most of the tributes selected.

10:30 rolled around too quickly for both the potential tributes and their family. It was a hard blow that they could not be near their children to give support and to say goodbye to them if they had the bad luck to be chosen. Not even the higher chance of survival could make them feel any better.

When the mayor got the historical information and out of the ways it was time to begin the reapings. No one was looking forward to this happening and the peacekeepers knew that and had the justice building surrounded by twice the amount of soldiers.

"I would like to thank you all for coming on time. It is my pleasure to open the reapings for district 4 for the 76th Hunger Games. This year there will be four tributes a into the arena, two female and two male. Now I would like to introduce you to our new escort Andra Hangerman"

Andra Hangerman couldn't look more fake if she jumped into a lake of plastic. There was nothing on her that showed what she looked like when she was younger and the potential tributes of district 4 did not like her. Without a current Victor they would be relying on their escorts to bring in any sponsorship and needed supplies.

"I would like to get straight into the procedure for volunteers. Volunteers and the original tribute will be asked to stand in a roped off area until both male and female tributes are chosen. Then two new names will be chosen and there will be no more redraws. Now as a change I will be chosing the male tributes first"

There was a slight murmur as the potential tributes took in the change from normal procedure. In 76 years of the Games being held the female tributes had always been chosen first. Andra may not last long as an escort for such a prestigious district.

"Our first tribute is... Dylan Solis"

There was a slight pause as no one moved. The chosen tribute was in there but no one was moving out-of-the-way to show just where he was.

"Dylan Solis would you make your way to the stage"

Dylan was a tall, blonde 18-year-old who looked neutral as he walked up to the stage and faced Andra. Those around him whispered that they wouldn't allow his siblings, Max or Elsie to starve if he died in the arena. Neither of them said anything as Andra went back to the bowl and started to dig around for the next tribute.

"Our last male tribute is... Hunter Princeton"

Hunter was well-known around the district and there was a chorus of gasps as his name was drawn from the bowl. He walked up to the stage quietly to take his place next to Dylan.

"Hey Hunter I hope this isn't too hard since West isn't here to help mentor us"

West Rosen had been the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games and had been shot by peacekeepers trying to stop them from shooting innocent people. That had been the worst massacre in district 4 history. He had been Hunters friend and tutor.

"Well let's get on with it. Our first female tribute is... Odessa Silva"

Odessa looked shocked about her name being drawn for the Games. She stood and swayed slightly from side to side before shaking her head and slowly wandering up to the stage. Both Hunter and Dylan stood next to her to hold her up if she was ever in danger of collapsing. Once up on the stage Odessa gave a reassuring smile towards the audience.

"Our tribute reapings have been going well. Now our last tribute is... Olette Shane"

One of the smallest girls in the older section stepped forward and with her short blonde hair she looked much younger than her 14 years. There was only a few seconds before another girl was screaming that she volunteered.

"Well with our first volunteer of the year we must have both of you step forward as your names are submitted for a new reaping. Now what is your name?"

The tall, red-haired 14-year-old strode up to the set up area confidently where she gripped and hugged Olette.

"My name is Katar Isiris"

A new, smaller bowl was being set up on a podium in the middle of the stage containing only two names. There was a fifty/fifty chance that Katar or Olette would be in the Games as Andra placed her hand in and pulled out a name.

"Our final tribute is Katar Isiris. Olette you can go back into the crowd"

As the tributes were taken off stage the mayor once again stood in front of the microphone.

"Lets have a cheer for our tributes for this year. May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

Caesar Flickerman sat in front of SIC Gamemaker Newt Laohme. Head Gamemaker Smith had an urgent matter to attend to with the arena that needed her attention.

"So Newt it is good to get you away from Denee. I would like to see how you view our new contestants"

All four pictures had appeared behind them and were slowly revolving.

"Hmm Well all four of them seem like they could do well in the arena but I could be wrong"

There was a massive laugh from he audience as Caesar pulled a shocked face.

"Oh I think you could do better than that. Now what do you think of the current tributes.

Caesar had that charm that could make anyone calm down who was nervous. He had practiced this trait with nervous and confused tributes for as long as he had been hosting the Games (very few could remember him not hosting).

"Well I think that Hunter has a good chance of winning, Dylan I am having difficulties telling at the moment but both Odessa and Katar could both be winners if they have an excellent strategy in the arena"

Behind them the screen changed to show preparations that had started in another district.

"These are our tributes for district 4. Coming up is the reaping for district 5"

* * *

**A/N: I still need some tributes for district 5 and would really appreciate it if somone would submit some. I believe that I need two females and one male tribute. The next chapter will be up in a week.**

* * *

**A/N/2:That took a little longer than what I hoped it would. I would like to thank Acid Extortion, SeekerDraconis and blackraven88 for submitting tributes. I hope that I have done them justice.**

**Now I have decided that I won't be having a sponsor program. I don't understand how they could be done and I don't think it would be allowed.**

**Now for my review responces:**

**EvilhariboMadness: Thank you so much for your kind review. I tried hard to get them just right.**

**NewtGirl: Yay you reviewed! Yeah sorry about making you so shy but I didn't think that Newt had that much exposure before being brought in front of the entire Capital. Well there is more Newt in this chapter and I hope she is more enjoyable.**

**SeekerDraconis: I think that the tribute you mentioned is only half blind but still you can't underestimate them. I don't know what people write district 3 tributes like but I hope that I do them justice. Thanks for the good review.**

**Well thanks to NewtGirl for being my SIC gamemaker and a sounding board for all my ideas. **


	6. Reaping: District 5

**Chapter Five**

**District Five Reapings**

District 5 is one of the richer districts supplying power to the whole of Panam. this means that very few potential tributes have need of the extra food provided in the tesserae.

In recent years the male tributes from district 5 had done worse than the female tributes with both men being killed during the bloodbath and the women surviving until near the end. Though this didn't give them any hope that this years tributes would survive as long.

One interesting development that came out of the Second Rebellion was that certain members of district 5 were allowed outside of the district. There had been too many large and unmovable electrical infrastructure that needed to be fixed. This at first was like a reward, to see the different districts and to ride aboard the train, but when these thoughts had been discovered by the Capitol they were instantly relegated to windowless rooms and tight carriages.

With the end of the Second Rebellion there had been hopes that the Hunger Games would stay the same. 75 years of sending young children as tributes was a hard topic for young families or couples just starting out. The

District 5 had no Victors anymore, most districts lost theirs at the end of the Second Rebellion. Only seven survived the Capitols' and district 13s' efforts to eradicate them, Haymich Abernathy (district 12), Beetee (district 3), Enobaria (district 2), Annie Cresta (district 4), Johanna Mason (district 7), Katniss Everdeen (district 12) and Peeta Mellark (district 12). Out of those seven Victors only Enobaria wasn't being punished.

The Justice building was bright as the metal panelling reflected the mid-morning light. It almost looked celebratory in its cheerfulness... but this day was the day of the reaping and the mood was anything but happy.

Those who were in the required age were standing huddled in their age groups knowing that this year would be the start of something new.

the district 5 mayor was old and was well-known to be against the Capitol and the Hunger Games. He was still in place only because his assistant was good at covering up any indiscretions that occured.

"Once again we must come to the yearly Hunger Games. This year there will be four tributes from district 5, two male and two female"

Unlike some of the other districts there was no talking or murmuring. It should have been expected that there would be more pain and more suffering after the second rebellion and this was it.

More deaths.

Once the mayor had gone through the obligatory speech and the new punishments handed out he passed the microphone over to the district 5 escort: Dils Aspels.

Aspels was an unassuming, and almost human, male in a black suit that had no adornments on it. He looked nothing like a Capitol citizen and that was what most of the potential Tributes were nervous about.

"Well let us start with the ladies"

There was no-show of trying to catch one name, he was quick and efficient and within a few seconds of diving in had the first name.

"Anita Denla"

A slim brunette rushed out of the fourteen year old section to stand next to Dils. Anita had a slightly fanatic look on her attractive face as she saluted the captain of the Peacekeepers and stared out into the crowd.

"Well aren't we off to a smashing start. Our next tribute is... Jane Doe"

A pale and obviously miserable girl walked up to the stage from the twelve-year-old section. She obviously didn't have many family members as she was only dressed in rags and was filthy but that didn't prompt anyone to take her place in the arena. Anita looked down her nose at the child standing next to her but didn't move.

"Hm. Well let's get onto the men. First off is... Matt Denning"

A strapping young man burst out of the sixteen year old section with an enthusiasm that rivaled Anitas. Once he reached the stage Matt avoided Jane and knocked Anita off her feet. There was a slight pause as the Peacekeepers decided what they would do since fighting outside the arena was forbidden. Before they could decide Dils had his hand back in the jar to decide the next tribute.

"Our final tribute is... Andrew Wilder"

A thin and malnourished fifteen year old stumbled onto the stage. He stood a fair distance away from all the other tributes and didn't want to look at them, missing Anita and Matts looks of disdain and Janes look of hope.

"Here are our district 5 tributes for the 75th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

Caesar Flickerman sat in front of Enobaria. The only surviving Victor was sitting down with a small child clasped to her chest and was beaming brightly.

"So how does it feel to be the only surviving Victor to be allowed back to all this splendor?"

The child made a small noise as Enobaria placed him on the floor to play.

"Busy. I have no duties this year in the arena as I have my son here to look after though I do hope that district 2 does well"

Caesar looks down on the small boy and grins.

"So what is his name?"

Enobaria took a second to answer as the boy found something interesting to look at over the edge of the stage. It wouldn't be good television to watch him tumble and get injured outside of the Games.

"Oh I was thinking about calling him Jason Caesar"

Caesar gasped and looked shocked to the crowd.

"That can't be because of me? Well I can see little Jason wants to go so I won't keep you. Next we have the district 6 reapings"

* * *

_A/N: Well that chapter was hard to write. I think I am getting tired of writing the Reapings and want to do the actual Games. I still have seven more districts left to go. I got onto this chapter and forgot about Enobaria. Well here she is and looking good. I would like to thank broadwaygoldstar, black cat curse and the two anonymous contibutors who submitted tributes. I would like to thank blackraven88, NewtGirl and SeekerDraconis for reviewing._


	7. Reaping: District 6

**Chapter Six**

**District 6**

District 6 was still recovering from being badly bombed by the Capitol. The citizens dislike of travelling and an overwhelming number who relied on the drug Morphling meant that there had been a high casualty number.

The effect of the bombing meant that more of district 6 was taking Morphling. It was expected that if they had a Victor from district 6 in the 76th Hunger Games that they would eventually turn to Morphling, if they didn't start out with the addiction.

As like the majority district 6 did not have a surviving Victor and their tributes would have to go in without any meaningful help.

11:30 was the time for district 6 due to the staggering.

There were so few children of the appropriate age left to chose from and so all were encouraged to enter their name for tesserae. Even with the extra food that was promised many were too drugged to notice and their names were added multiple times anyway.

The reaping was not held in the Justice Building, as it had with the previous year, instead being held in front of the tribute train. The Justice Building still looked like a smouldering husk and had not been rebuilt.

This time the Mayor did not get up to introduce the districts escort. Harold Keen had started taking Morphling at the deaths of his family.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kathy Kelly and I would like to thank you for appearing at todays reaping"

Kathy Kelley was a small women who had bright silver hair decorated with purple streaks. Although she hadn't done anything with her skin yet it had a disgusting yellow tinge to it.

"Well look at this, you have two chances at going into the Games. Isn't that wonderful?"

The stares that she received were neither excited nor interested. Almost 75% of those attending were too far gone into Morphling to care.

"... Well lets start with the girls then. So many names, you all must have wanted to go in this year"

Those not too drugged to care thought that she sounded like a right idiot and that they would die under her care.

"First we have Amanda Cinis"

The seventeen year old was excruciatingly thin with the sickly yellow skin and massive eyes that came from Morphling addiction. She smiled pleasantly as she walked up to the stage. Kathy looked at the tribute and her smile dropped just a little.

"Well that was disappointing. Next we have Elisianna Oakes"

This time the tribute was a vivacious red haired sixteen year old. There was no trace of a Morphling addict and she looked like a proper tribute as she stormed her way onto the stage. Everything about her showed that she was angry about being chosen and would do anything to survive.

"Well looks like we finally have someone who will actually battle. Now for the boys. Leif Madson"

This time a child of only eleven walked up on stage. He was painfully thin and even though his skin was a normal shade it was hard to tell if he was on Morphling or just in shock from being chosen. Large eyes scanned the crowd as he stood a little way from the female tributes.

"Last tribute. Mads Kilfer"

Leif turned out to be a wafer thin fourteen year old. The sickly yellow of his skin clashed with the pale blonde hair and his massive green eyes. As he walked up to the stage there was a visible frustration and anger in Kelley Kathys eyes as she looked amongst the tributes.

"Well that is that. Now lets get onto the train and to the Capitol. May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

Caesar sat down once more in front of the Head Gamemaker Smith.

"Sorry about running off on you Caesar we had a little bit of trouble with last minute testing of the arena. Wouldn't want our tributes killed before they are in it now"

Caesar leaned in close at the mention of something going wrong. The audience held their breaths hoping to get a slight clue as to what the arena would be like this year.

"Sorry Caesar you and everyone will have to wait until the Games begin to know what went wrong. Now was that Enobaria that I saw leaving here with a baby?"

Caesar nodded his head furiously.

"Her son. Well back on track, what do you think of the tributes?"

As the tributes pictures rotated behind them Smith looked a little green.

"I can't see either boys or the first girl making it through the bloodbath. That said last Games we had one Morphling addict make it fairly far through before being killed by a muttation"

The pictures stayed on the screen for a few seconds before disappearing and being replaced by the symbol for district 7.

"Up next we have the reapings for district 7"

* * *

_A/N: You can thank VstavajSonce for getting me to write this chapter and resurrect this dying story. I am sorry about how short the chapter is and if there are any spelling mistakes (It is winter and my fingers are cold). Once again I would like to thank those who have submitted a tribute, Black Cat Curse, Anonymous, Broadwaygoldstar and anonymousreviewer. I would also like to thank my reviewer badamaam. Halfway through the reapings now_


	8. Reaping: District 7

**Chapter Seven**

**District 7**

District 7 had been harshly kept in control during the Second Rebellion. With so many members of the population handy with axes they were barely allowed access to anything remotely like their most used tool.

This edict prevented the retrieval of wood during the Rebellion and made sure that more time was spent after to make up for lost productivity. Just like with district 3 there was a harder, longer work schedule that resulted in many more horrendous injuries.

Johanna Mason was still living in her home district under guard. The Capitol had yet to decide on what her punishment would be for cutting out Katniss's tracker during the quarter quell and so she watched the suffering around her.

Unlike most reapings the district 7 one would be held in the largest clearing in the forest. This had been done to both separate the potential tributes from their loved ones and to provide a distinct viewing experience to the citizens of the Capitol.

Children within the age limits were lined up within easy view of the Peacekeepers that surrounded them. It wouldn't have been good television if one of the selected tributes were to try and run for the forest. Not that many of the Capitol residents would be watching at the middle of the day.

A stage had been set up in the end of the clearing out of the stump of a massive tree with the usual massive screens to the side to display the usual propaganda. There was only enough room for the Mayor, the escort, the two reaping bowls and the four tributes.

The Mayor of district 7 was suspiciously absent from the proceedings. There was no reason for him to be absent and so the escort had to fill in.

"As you know my name is Simmon Haywire. I am so glad to be standing here today"

Simmon may have wanted to sound as if he was happy to be there but his deadpan voice only gave the impression that he couldn't care less. He was newly assigned to district 7 and had dressed badly for the conditions with high heeled boots and soft, light coloured clothing.

"Today not two but four of you will be competing. Isn't that wonderful?"

There wasn't a murmur of approval throughout the crowd. That didn't dissuade Simmon from continuing on through the necessary spiel and onto the much hated bowls beside him.

"Now for the girls. Jamboree Teylor Sullen"

One of the taller 18 year old walks out trying to flick the black bangs out of her face. She only gets halfway to the platform with another girl runs up.

"I volunteer"

Jamboree turns and stares at the girl shakes her head as she tried to persuade the younger to stay back. It is in vain as the younger walks shakes her head and repeats herself.

"I volunteer. Father will take care of Aden but Kaylean, Timothy and Thompson need you. Go be there for them"

Jamboree gives the younger girl a hug before running back into the crowd. As she reached the stage she was dragged towards the escort where they have a whispered conversation.

"I take that back. Our new volunteer tribute is Atria Catiraa Elgue. Now the next girl is Amber Greene"

A tiny elven year old stands stunned as her name was read out. There was no reaction for almost a minute before the Peacekeepers moved in to force her onto the stage. As they grab her Amber screams high and loud and it only gets worse as she gets closer to the stage.

"I volunteer"

The owner of the voice had to repeat herself seven times as her voice was barely understandable. The girl next to her eventually screamed out that she had volunteered. A scrawny 17 year old with messy brown hair strode out glaring at the ground. The Peacekeepers dropped the first volunteer and surrounded her causing the volunteer to flinch and skitter away. Once again there was a whispered conversation with the escort.

"Our second volunteer is Nire Kiin. Now for the boys. Soren Ferrell"

A terrified fifteen year old stumbled out of his comrades crying that he didn't want to end up like his sister and her boyfriend who had died in the 73rd games. One of the older boys ran out and stopped him in his track.

"I volunteer"

There were some hushed murmurs at this proclamation since district 7 was only known for having three previous volunteers. Now they had three in one reaping.

This older boy wasn't what the Capitol would have called a good tribute. He had the look of a handsome blonde who had taken to drinking heavily, destroying what beauty there was. It was a forgone conclusion that he would have some massive changes before he was shown before the Games. There was the short conversation with the escort as he arrogantly made his way to the stage.

"Our first volunteer male tribute this year is Channing Kliesen. Now our final tribute is Faxon Yates"

A large space opened up around a handsome red haired boy of 18. He stood in the one space waiting with a big grin on his face for something which never came. As the Peacekeepers came his face fell into a shocked expression. He must have been waiting for someone to volunteer for him.

Faxon still seemed in shock as he made his way up to the stage with the other tributes. His inclusion made the stage just that much smaller and Nire elbowed those next to her to make some more room.

"Well here are our tributes. May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

Caesar turned to the crowd with a massive smile on his face.

"Look at that will you. I think that this is a record for district 7 with three volunteers. The last boy, Faxon must have felt disappointed that he was left to the wolves on this one. Not that there will be wolves in this arena. Or will there. So what do you think?"

Head game maker Smith looked at the lot with an interested look on her face.

"Well I don't know about you but I would put my money on Channing. He seems to have something to prove, even if he have to do some work to make him presentable. Atria would have more luck than Nire and I don't see Faxon making it through the bloodbath unless he learns not to rely too heavily on others"

As the pictures behind them changed to the district 7 candidates Caesar turned back to the audience.

"Well there you have the district 7 tributes. Up next district 8!"

* * *

_**A/N**: I would like to thank SeekerDraconis, PuggyGirl95, onetikakawachi and NewtGirl for submitting tributes. They were extremely fun to write (even if most of you submitted volunteers in a non volunteer district). This chapter was for NewtGirl who has helped me through what has to be extreme cases of writers block. I would thank blackraven88, NewtGirl and VstavajSonce for reviewing._

_blackraven88: thank you and I hope that you like these tributes_

_NewtGirl: Here is your chapter. Sorry about the long wait._

_VstavajSonce: I read it on the HG wiki that district 6 had morphling problems (but that could be wrong) and it just seemed to give the chapter spice. Oops thanks for telling me about that. Don't worry getting countries wrong happens to everyone._

_Well thank you for reading this and I hope that you leave a review. I understand if you don't since I almost always just lurk..._


End file.
